In satellite applications, lens antennas are utilized to form shaped or pencil beams. Typically, an array of unit cells are formed on a single lens comprising a dielectric substrate with one or more conducting layers. The unit cells have stripline feed members which channel electromagnetic waves. The stripline feed members vary in length in order to provide appropriate phase differences required to generate the shaped/pencil beam. The electromagnetic radiation to be received or transmitted is typically provided directly to the feed member in the form of electrical power. The phase versus frequency characteristic of each unit cell is preferably linear in order to maintain the desired beam shape over a range of frequencies.
A problem arises, however, in feeding the stripline feed members with electromagnetic radiation. Known devices use direct electrical connections between a radiating source and the feed members to permit transmission. As an example, a typical bootlace lens requires direct electrical connections between a feeding patch layer, the feed members, and a transmitting patch layer. Such connections, or probes, are difficult and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, these probes produce temperature stability concerns. Accordingly, there exists a need for a simplified lens structure capable of transmitting and receiving shaped or pencil beams, which has simplified construction.